Why Anubis Died for Kayura
by Kyra Marye Date
Summary: A small background story about why Anubis would die for Kayura. Besides the fact that she's the last surviving member of the Ancient's Clan. Might bring tears. Very clean.


_**Why Anubis died for Kayura…**_

_By Kyra Date_

Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise and Bandai. Although, I wish Cye were mine… Any made up characters you see in this (I don't think there are any though), are mine.

* * *

Anubis called his armor, the first time he had done it in a long time, if you didn't count fighting his three friends. This time he wouldn't be doing it for fighting; he would be donning his armor for last time, to save the life of the girl he loved, Lady Kayura. His eyes filled with tears as he thought back…

* * *

"Anubis, I want you to meet your new student," his master, Talpa, roared at the red haired man after being called to his side.

"Since when do I take students, Master?" Anubis asked, his sea-green eyes flickered with annoyance.

"Since today, and don't ask any more questions!" Talpa roared louder.

Anubis bowed his head obediently. "Yes master."

"Here is your student." Next to Talpa appeared a little girl with dark blue hair and ice blue eyes. "Her name is Kayura and she will be trained in every way. She will stop aging once she is physically strong enough to wield the Star Storm Swords—"

"Master, do you think it wise to give the swords to a girl… a _human_ girl?" Anubis asked, not thinking.

"What were you Anubis, when I gave you your armor?" Talpa screamed towards him.

Anubis looked down. "Yes Master," he replied to his order. "What is it that you want me to do exactly?"

"Teach all that you were taught," Talpa said in his "calm" voice. "She is not to leave your room until she is older. I am done with you."

"Yes Master," Anubis said once more.

Talpa's massive face disappeared. Anubis turned to the girl. "How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm eight," the little girl said.

Anubis trained the girl and taught her the finer things she would need to know. He showed her around the castle and told her to leave Kale alone. He didn't like being bugged when he was doing anything and seeing the little girl with certainly disrupt him. Kayura asked a lot of questions. As she grew older, she became stronger and smarter. There was no doubt in Anubis' mind that she would be Talpa's favorite when the time came for her to fight. They spent a lot of time together.

At first, Anubis felt like a father-figure to the girl, but as she grew older and started to develop, over thoughts popped into his head.

A hundred of years had passed and Kayura was now training with the Star Swords.

"Anubis, how long have I been here?" she asked, after training one day.

Anubis thought for a minute. "About 115 years," he said.

Kayura's eyes went wide. "Has it really been that long? I didn't know that anyone could live that long. I don't feel past twelve."

"Your physical body stops aging when you become your strongest," Anubis explained. "I was already at my strongest when Talpa gave me my armor. I was… I think, 18 at the time."

"So, you're 'physically' only 18?" Kayura asked. "So that means we're really not that far away from each other."

Anubis looked at her surprised. "I had never thought of that."

Anubis hadn't seen another woman as beautiful as Kayura was for nearly a hundred years. He was about 200 at this point. He didn't have to make excuses to watch her. His buddies, Sekhmet, Kale, and Dais, always teased him about her. He always shrugged it off like it was nothing.

One evening, as Anubis walked Kayura back to her room, Kayura started leading the way. Anubis wasn't paying attention to where they were going. He found himself on a bridge arching over a canal towards the gates of the castle across the lake.

"Anubis," Kayura started with a blush, "are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Anubis looked at her in wonder. "No, what's wrong?"

"Can you meet me in my room tomorrow after the suns and moons set?"

Anubis didn't understand why she would ask this. He walked her to her room every night and it was something he enjoyed doing. He didn't understand why she was blushing either. He agreed and the next night, he accompanied her into her room.

"Remember the first day we met?" she asked. "I was so little, but I was taken away by you. You were tall and stood up straight even when doing something you didn't want to do. I don't remember anything before it. When I was younger, I thought of you as a father. But now that I'm older, my thoughts have changed."

Anubis didn't have a visible reaction. He was taught never to show his reaction until it was the proper moment. He thought of what she could possibly get at. He was getting impatient with her little explanation. _Just say it already_, he screamed in his head.

"I know that we're taught that we should stay away from human emotions, but we're all human, right? Or at least at some point we were," she babbled. "I think…" She paused, blushing furiously. "I think I love you, Anubis." She hid her face with her bangs.

"That's it?" Anubis asked. He didn't know how to react to that. "I thought it was something like you loved someone else." He smiled.

Kayura glared at him for a moment, and then smiled.

From that night on, they saw more and more of each other. Kayura seemed perkier than normal. She smiled and played more. They had to keep it away from Anubis' comrades because they would run to Talpa in a moment. Anubis was still teased by them. However, he reacted in the same manner.

As time passed by another fifty or a hundred years, Talpa sent Anubis on his first trip to the mortal realm after their first decoy was destroyed. They had started the invasion of the mortal world. Anubis started seeing less and less of Kayura. He missed her and this made him desperate to destroy the five boys opposing Talpa. After Strata had returned to Earth, Anubis couldn't see her at all. He sat in a massive vast of liquid that he didn't really want to know what it was. Nether spirits entered his armor and possessed him. He was saved by the Ancient who saw right through him.

"You are human and carry human emotions," the Ancient said. "You even love another human like yourself. Just like the Ronins your armor carries a virtue. Yours is 'chu' or 'loyalty.' Be your own master and follow your hear."

"Why does Talpa want me?" Anubis asked. "Does he know about...?"

The Ancient shook his head. "He does not know your feelings for her, Anubis, or hers for you. Use that to fight against him." The Ancient disappeared.

"Wait," Anubis started, but the monk was already gone.

Anubis was taken prisoner by Talpa. He watched with his mind's eye, the Ronins enter Talpa's castle and start to destroy him. He broke out to help, but was taken by Talpa's powers. He was suddenly released to the mortal world in a yellow orb. He awoke to the Ancient's voice. The monk was chanting. Anubis sat up.

"Ah, Anubis, you are awake," the monk said. "You must promise me something."

"What is it, Ancient One?"

"Save the girl from Talpa's grasp," the Ancient One said. "I bestow my powers upon you. You will know what to do and why when the time comes." The Ancient handed his staff to Anubis. Anubis watched from far the Ronins in Mia's house. The Ronins each went on an adventure. Anubis decided to follow Ryo to Mt Fuji.

This is where he first saw Kayura. She was angry and ruthless towards Ryo, like she had been taught. Rowen showed up and stopped Kayura from attacking. Kayura was much stronger than Anubis Remembered but he had been away from her for so long. The next time Kayura attacked, Anubis knew he had to interfere. She would leave them dead and he couldn't have that. He threw the monk's staff into the ground near Ryo to get the Inferno to come up. He didn't know that was what would happen, but he trusted the Ancient.

After that, he showed himself to the Ronins. He allowed them into the nether realm and stayed with the woman, Mia. Anubis started to become attracted to the woman, but he kept Kayura in his mind so he wouldn't forget the promise he made.

He retrieved the Jewel of Life and entered the nether realm with Mia and a small boy, named Yuli. Anubis found out that Kayura was a descendent of the Ancient's clan and the last surviving.

* * *

Anubis looked at Kayura as he prepared to put his plan into action. "Quake with Fear!" he screamed out his attack. Chains flew from the ground and locked Kayura's possessed body in one place.

"What do you plan to do, Anubis?" Badamon said, using Kayura's voice. The ghostly priest was unafraid and certain of victory.

Anubis pushed his armor towards Kayura and his armor took Kayura as its new 'master.' Anubis, having taken many hits from his love, smiled at the girl, who now looked dazed as Badamon fled.

"Anubis," Kayura said in shock. She ran to him where he stood on a bridge.

"Kayura," he muttered weakly. "I never told you that I love you." He groaned and fell in the water and died...


End file.
